


Run Boy Run

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Five and his family [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: short one shot(five centric)





	Run Boy Run

Five could teleport but he preferred running, even without his power he was fast, faster than any of his siblings. Five couldn't remember when he started running nor when he finally stopped. He just knew he'd been running all of his life. He'd probably never stop running. He had gotten used to to the crushing exhaustion many decades ago. When he was a kid he'd run from Reginald and his corrupt agenda which was actually abuse. Trying to enjoy his small seemingly useless existence without punishments from his father was a race he felt he'd never win. Five hated his father, he was just a kid burdened with a mission. He'd run from his responsibilities, run from his issues, run to his siblings when they needed him and eventually he ran his way right into the fucking apocalypse. The apocalypse guaranteed he'd never stop running. There were so many things he was running from then, the memories of seeing his family dead, the cold lifeless look in their eyes, the crushing loneliness he felt when he finally accepted that he was the only one left. He ran his way right to the ends of the Earth looking for some sign of hope. He never found anything, not even hope, so he just kept running. Eventually he'd given up and ran his mind right into the ground, crash and burn. He was an old man and he was exhausted, he'd run out of booze and was giving up on everything when the handler found him. He ended up running his way into the handlers good graces, in hindsight it was naive of her to trust him. Five would always run and would probably never stop. He ran his way through time. He finally ran his way back home to his family a week before the apocalypse. He tried his best to stop the end of the world and save everyone but he couldn't do that when he was still running. He ran from them whenever something went wrong and ended up not noticing the signs of Vanya breaking. Five made sure that this time when he ran away he took his family with him. They'd run together this time and he'd fix things. Five wouldn't ever stop running, that was a fact, but now he wasn't running alone. He had his family with him and they'd make sure they kept up. He'd never leave them behind again.

 

 

 


End file.
